


Poolside

by pray_for_sound



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stacy's Dad AU, it's a thing okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray_for_sound/pseuds/pray_for_sound
Summary: Timmy's was just tryna crash by this chick's pool all summer, maybe blaze a little, enjoy himself before the fall.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 1:30 and Timmy had been fighting off sleep for the past several hours, slipping in and out in the afternoon sun.

He dragged himself upright in his sloppy bed and looked for his phone. Squinting in the light, he dismissed most of his notifications. Instagram, instagram, email, whatever.

He opened a snap and saw a torso in a black string bikini. The video snaked down the girl’s stomach and cut out. He adjusted himself in his boxers and rolled over in bed opening the text she’d also sent.

Hailey: _hey fuckhead come get in this pool_

 

Timmy had been hooking up with her occasionally throughout his sophomore year at UCLA. Early during fall semester, she had an absolutely insane party at her house, two kegs in the bathtub, kids jumping off the roof into the pool. He weaseled his way in next to her in the bong circle and never made it home that night. His friends gave him shit because she was a freshman. He didn’t give a fuck because she was five-two with a perfect California tan and the best ass in the entire student body, he was sure of it.

School had ended for the year, and Timmy and two of his friends found a sublet for the summer because it beat going home to live with their parents. _Fuck that,_ Jake said. _The last thing I want to do is go from college to being twenty in suburbia._ Although New York was different than suburbia by a long shot, Timmy agreed. 

He’d rather try to get a summer job or volunteer somewhere for his resume. And then of course there was Hailey. She lived a five minute bike ride from campus and promised her house would be empty most of the summer because her dad travels so much. 

His tongue toys with his molar as he tries to figure out how to respond. He sends back a picture of his curls flopping over the edge of his pillow, face clearly buried.

H: _how late did you guys party last night lol_  
H: _here will this help?_

Another picture this time of her gorgeous un-made up face lips pinched to one side with a joint behind her ear. 

T: _be right there_

 

Timmy was high, spread out on a chaise, his pink swim trunks slipping down his hips, his hand trailing next to the chair, fingers brushing Hailey’s every now and then when he heard a voice.

“Hails, honey, where you at?”

Mr. Hammer walked out onto the patio and held a hand up to cover his eyes. The movement of his arm in his white button-down with the top two buttons open made Timmy thankful for his Ray Bans. Mr. Hammer’s blue eyes found the boy reclining by his pool and a small smile quirked the corner of his mouth.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did your mom get back from her business trip?

Their relationship, or whatever you want to call it started like this: Timmy wakes up in this girl’s bed, the whole room’s white, the comforter, the floor length curtains, and she’s awake and smiling at him, her brown hair pulled back at just the top, a sexy mess on her head. She pulls him downstairs just by walking out the door, his eyes follow her ass in her black lace underwear, and yeah he’s going where ever she’s going. He sits on her counter as she makes toast, pours him some orange juice, gestures towards the vodka in the freezer, but he waves her off.

He says he’s studying film, has a script kind of that he wants to direct for a final independent study. She shrugs like maybe she thinks that’s cool or maybe she doesn’t give a shit.

They go in the living room and she puts on Rick and Morty, puts her feet in his lap as she grabs a box from the side table. He’s a little bit hungover and a little bit in love as she rolls a joint over her stash box. Rick’s blasting family members with ray guns and her toes are squirming in his lap against his dick and she lights the joint and doesn’t cough, her eyebrows are perfect as she arches one at him like she knows she’s also perfect and she passes him the joint and reaches into his pants. He slouches down, spreads his legs wide and hits the joint hard, feels his dick thicken up in her mouth, she pulls off and grins up at him, her lips shiny, her eyes dark & he knocks his head back, blows smoke to the ceiling, loses himself in how fucking good this feels, her tight wet mouth, his dick out the front of his open black jeans.

 

They go swimming afterwards & he’s high. He floats easily at the top of the water, the sun holding him warm in it’s hand while the water washes over his stomach, washing away the evidence of their sex.

“ _Timmy_ , we’re going to Jane’s house, okay?”

She had been on the phone laying on a towel on the pool deck, and now she’s standing squinting at him where he’s floating in the shallow end of the pool. Her hair was almost dry && he wonders how long he floated for, how high he really is, or was, as he clamors out of the pool, water everywhere, dog-shaking his head.

 

Jane cracks a black cherry White Claw, waves one generally in Timmy and Hailey’s direction, which Timmy waves off, it’s like three in the afternoon, but Hailey’s all about it and they land on Jane’s back porch Jane’s boyfriend and two of his friends. Timmy doesn’t know them, and they kinda cool-guy him, all reclined in their chairs next to the glass-top porch table covered in cans and ashtrays and things that weren’t ashtrays but are now. The one in sunglasses is shuffling a deck of cards, asks Timmy if he wants to play.

"I’ll watch this round." He tries to give it right back because he knows he can, shrugs his shoulder in his baggy striped t-shirt, puts his hand in the pocket of his jeans and stretches it down like it’s casual, but he knows this is the kind of shit that made Hailey want him in the first place. She settles down on the wicker couch with him princess-leia style, her bikini making wet patches on the floral print dress she pulled on over it. She lays her head in his lap and he strokes her hair, lights the cigarette that was in between his lips and exhales.

Timmy doesn’t really know what he wants out of college, but he knows that this is all he wants out of this summer, it’s fucking glorious. 

 

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize we had guests. Hailey, were you going to introduce us?”

She doesn’t sit up from her lounge chair. “No, I was going to try to avoid it.”

Timmy spreads his legs quick to either side of the lawn chair and stands straddling it, stepping out and over it, going for gangly and awkward, “I’m Tim,” because he knows this looks not great, but he’s usually super good with parents so—

“Tim, nice to meet you. How long have you been… coming around here?”

Timmy tries not to let his mouth quirk into any kind of smile because that would be so bad— instead hangs a hand around the back of his neck and squints his eyes a little bit, “ a couple weeks now.”

“Ah, a couple weeks.” Mr. Hammer nods and Timmy is positive in that moment that Mr. Hammer knows the location and position of every sexual encounter he’s had with his daughter in his house. “Well then, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Mr. Hammer turns around to go back inside asking, “You wanna stay for dinner?” and pointing back into the yard which spreads his shoulders and the gap in the v between the buttons of his shirt and Timmy’s nodding, “Great, I’ll throw and extra steak on.”

“Great,” Timmy hears Hailey mutter to herself.

“You want me to go? I’ll go.” 

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t know he was going to be home today.”

Timmy grins at her. “Would you have gotten rid of me?”

She smirks back. “Probably. I just... He’ll try and be like all.. cool dad to you and I’m over it already.”

“Oh, you don’t want me to be friends with your dad?”

“That sounds like a fucking nightmare, honestly.”

"I dunno... could be fun." Timmy's settles back into the lawn chair, stomach interested in food for the first time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, i'm new at this.
> 
>  
> 
> also sorry for the sometimes weird errors. like is there black cherry whiteclaw? idk.


End file.
